The present invention relates vertical shelf supports and in particular to vertical shelf supports providing a first set of mounting features and a nested second set of mounting features.
Know vertical shelf supports include a single row of vertically spaced apart mounting features. There is often a desire to mount a panel to the vertical supports, and to mount shelves over the panels. Unfortunately, the known vertical shelf supports do not allow such configurations.